


Unity

by Hikato_chan



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: The rest of the team is there, or what was the episode called, set during intervention i think, when they got blue off mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikato_chan/pseuds/Hikato_chan
Summary: When Blue Beetle got off mode, Jaime and Khaji Da changed.





	Unity

Pain cursed through them as Zatanna’s magic burned their connection to the reach. It raced through their body, their systems, weeding out any loose ends that might get them reconnected. The pain lessened in intensity with the light, fading away and leaving them sore on the ground.

Neither of them were in control at the moment, they noticed. Khaji Da had been pushed away from control, leaving no one to fill the space. Carefully, Khaji Da nudged Jaime to the front, letting him take control. It was tentative, they had tried this before while on mode and it had hurt both of them. They waited for the pain, but when none surfaced Jaime slowly got up.

He almost collapsed again, so unused to controlling his own body, yet he managed to straighten. With no one speaking they ran a quick diagnosis on their systems. The system connecting them to the reach was offline. Slowly they scanned their inner workings for the parts that were offline, checking and rechecking them to see if they influenced any other systems if they got rid of the parts.

The rerouted a few systems, then rerouted others, and finally erased the parts for the connections. They would never be put on mode again. At least, not while being together. Jaime promised Khaji Da to help look into something against being completely resetted too.

The process took only a few seconds and they then focused on the team once more. Zatanna was holding a hand into their direction.

“Leaver ohw slortnoc ruoy sbaracs.”

Khaji Da translated the spell out of habit while the armor around them drained away. It didn’t recede fully, rather making strange patterns over their clothes, head free of the armor but back completely covered. The others stared at them, blinking in confusion.

“So, who _does_ control blue beetle?” Impulse spoke up. He was tense, just like the others. Despite Khaji Da’s protest, Jaime let the armor fall away fully.

“Reading no external signals since Zatanna worked her mojo. Neither beetle is in contact with the reach.”

[Jaime Reyes, we are in dangerous territory. Not using the armor might result in fatal injuries.]

[ _But using it would only make my friends worry that we aren’t free of the reach yet. We can use it at the first sign of conflict, okay ése?]_

[… Agreed.]

Jaime focused on his friends again, seeing them deeply in thought. Only Impulse was watching him. Jaime diverted some attention to the scan, one that was working almost always, to see it alert them to his enemies moving again. He turned towards his friends slowly, a bit unsteadily as he was getting used to his body again. He almost had it figured out again anyways.

An explosion shook everyone out of their thoughts. Jaime spun around, just to trip over his feet and end up sitting on the floor again. He sighed.

“Mierda.”

He felt the scarab laughing at him silently and grumbled.

“I’m allowed to trip over my feet after not being in control for two months, ése.”

His attention shifted to his friends again, who were looking both dubious and amused. Bart was in front of him in a second.

“Can you run? We kinda need to go.”

Jaime moved to nod, then furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

“I think flying would be better, hermano.”

Green Beetle nodded in agreement. He let their armor encase them again, noting the barely visible flinch Bart suppressed. Jaime gave him a small smile and hovered a bit over the floor. Bart nodded. Another explosion got them to finally move.

-

They were flying when they finally looked deeper into their systems again. There should be a subsystem somewhere, one that would be triggering the full reset, but their systems were numerous and going through them would take days.

So they would both go through the coding whenever they could. For now, Khaji decided, the priority was to get Jaime to move around in his body again. He had no desire to take control again and fighting in their current condition was difficult.

And hilarious, much to Jaime’s chagrin. Though he smiled slightly every time Khaji found it funny.

-

It was when after they fought Black Beetle that they noticed that something was different. It was like something missing returned, just that they didn’t know that it was missing in the first place.

The feeling of rightness was unsettling, seeing as they had just destroyed a scarab, but both of them could tell that it wasn’t really that that caused the feeling. It was more of a completeness, a sense of peace, as if they were just the way they should be, as if the walls keeping them away from what they wanted had crumbled.

The walls between them had crumbled, they realized. They weren’t Jaime or Khaji Da anymore, no _or_. The wall between their minds were gone, had been crumbling since a while ago. They were two parts of a whole, minds intertwining until they couldn’t tell where the one ends and the other begins. They guessed it would be unsettling, to lose that sense of self, except they didn’t lose anything. They traded and shared, but they were still there. Just different.

They would need to explore that, when they had time, when all was quiet. For now, they needed to help with the clean up.

And they needed to make sure they could never be separated.


End file.
